Conclusions
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: In which Urokai jumps to a conclusion that Gradeus has feelings for him, and he drags Edian into the mix. No pairings.


_A/N: Urokai has both of his eyes in this one. This is set before Raizel made his contract with Frankenstein._

* * *

"Edian, Edian, Edian, Edian, Edian!" Urokai yelled as he came rushing into the local library of Lukedonia, that the Drosia Clan Leader was in. He knew where she was after Rayga told him. How the Kertia Clan Leader got that information, nobody knew.

Since no one was at the library, and since he had a good reason to come in full blown panic; it was alright to yell. In a situation like this, now was the time to start dumping his worries on the person who owes him. After all, he would sit through her babbling on about how Raizel doesn't notice her. So, he can get back at her and talk to her about something more _important. _

But, getting back at Edian had nothing to do with what he had to tell her.

"What?" she snapped, turning her head around as she glared. Her red eyes were narrowed, and her gaze was sharp. Her jaw tightened as she laid her crimson orbs on him. The blonde haired Noble was currently involved in reading a good book, and then the Agvain Family Leader came and messed it up. Whatever it was, it had to be important.

Urokai took a deep breath, raising a red eyebrow as he rolled his shoulders. How does he say this? She wouldn't believe him in the first place. Tapping his foot on the marble floor, and letting out a content hum as it echoed. Trying to think of a solution as to how she could take it seriously. The Agvain Family Leader _never_ came to anyone about problems he was dealing with. He always dealt with it on his own. Then again, he never got himself into a situation that would create a '_problem'. _

"Gradeus just said something.. that didn't seem like what he would say," Urokai said slowly, placing his palm inside the other, hoping she would get it without him having to give out any details. "I don't know if he did anything… or made a signal. I have no idea," he adds, eyebrows raised as he stared at her now confused face. Great.

Edian blinked in confusion, lowering her book down. Urokai could see the gears working in her head, and he knew she wouldn't be able to understand what he was trying to say. With a heavy sigh, along with a long face palm; he mumbled,

"I think Gradeus likes me…"

Edian raised an eyebrow, unamused. "Well he doesn't hate you," she retorts, sitting back down and reading her book. Obviously, this was a hint for her to confess her feelings to Raizel. Urokai enjoyed casually mocking her about that. This was where, Gradeus was more handy than the red head whenever it came to '_love'. _ At least he would tease her, and somehow give good advice.

The red head sighed as he pulled up a chair and sat down in it, grumbling something that Edian couldn't really hear, but she knew it was an insult. Urokai ran a pale hand through his hair as his red orbs stared at the clean, wooden table. Holding back these very words, but knew he one day would have to spit them out; he took in a deep breath. "I mean he loves me."

Silence.

The blonde haired Noble stared at him, and he knew what her look read: What. The. Heck. She utterly confused as she got up from her seat and started pacing. Her heels clanked against the marble floor and echoed in the room. Her strides were quick, but the look she wore showed she was deep in thought. Tucking one of her blonde hairs behind her ears as she continued to walk in a circle, she came to an abrupt stop. "And.. what makes you think that?"

"It was just how he casually confessed it to me, Edian."

"What makes you think he 'casually confessed' it to you?"

"Well…"

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Gradeus walked over to Urokai, his white hair slightly bouncing, and his footsteps being quick. Whatever he was about to do, it showed he was in a hurry to get it over with. Usually, Gradeus was so casual about things, if he enjoyed it, he didn't rush it. If he didn't enjoy it, he wouldn't be doing it. "Urokai Agvain." Yes, the way he addressed everyone, yet the casual way he says it makes it not sound very.. proper. _

"_Gradeus… are you in a hurry?" Urokai asked, raising an eyebrow as he eyed the shorter Noble. The white haired man lazily rolled his shoulders as he tapped his chin, but remained silent. His red eyed gaze remained on the red head, and the Agvain Family Leader started to get nervous as he asked, "Gradeus? Is something wrong?"_

"_You know how the Lord keeps telling us that we should get some heirs?" he asked, tilting his head. Urokai nodded in understand. But, what was this all about? Gradeus tapped his foot as a light shade of pink came across his face while he lowered his head down. "I wanna get married but I don't what an heir."_

"_What this all about, Gradeus?"_

"_Never mind, I didn't come here to tell you __**that**__. I came here to tell you something else."_

"_And that is?"_

"_Never mind," he grumbled, before spinning on his heel and walking off in a haste. In a hurry, again. Which, wasn't normal for the other Clan Leader. The look Gradeus wore was anxious, and the red-head could tell that he wanted to talk about something; but didn't know how to say it. It wasn't like him. Gradeus was never this worried. _

_Urokai watched him leave before he pondered the words that his comrade had just said to him a couple seconds ago. His red orbs widened as he looked around, trying to see if he could spot Gradeus anywhere, but the other Noble was nowhere to be seen. Well, he's gotta tell __**someone**_ _the hidden message that the white haired man was trying to send._

* * *

Urokai pinched the bridge of his nose. "And that led me, to you."

Edian stared as she let out a frustrated sigh, banging her head against the table that she had rested her book on. Her red eyes stared at the wooden table, her brain trying to process what was going on. Gradeus clearly said he didn't want a heir. Yet, he also stated that he was attracted to blondes, and couldn't see himself winding up with a red-head. Raising her head, Edian's red eyes narrowed. "I'm gonna go get Gradeus and talk to him about it," she said, getting up from her seat as she arose. Either he was playing with Urokai's mind, or he had been lying to Edian the whole time about his emotions. "He needs an heir… and that's not possible-"

"I'm interested in someone else."

The blonde haired Noble stared at him for awhile before turning her head. "Yeah… I know," she said quietly, her blonde hair falling in her face as she walked out of the library with Urokai, and toward the direction that Gradeus' mansion was in. They tried to make haste, because usually the other Clan Leader would go out and do something. They never knew what he did, but whatever it was he didn't want to rock around the time he had picked out for doing '_that thing'._

* * *

Gradeus was reading a book, because he lost a bet with Zarga. Long story, not enough time. He leaned against his couch as he turned the page, obviously bored but refusing to back away from the bet he had made. Pushing a stray strand of his white hair out of his face, he squinted at the words. Maybe Rayga was right; perhaps he _did_ need glasses. Whatever. He was about to flip to te next page, up until, a servant came in. "Sir, Miss Drosia and Sir Agvain are here."

"Can you tell them to come back later?"

"No.. they're actually right behind me."

Gradeus' eyes widened as he sprung up from his couch in full blown panic mode was now at the max. Raising his hands in the air as he did his best to not to slip on his clean wooden floors. "No, no, no, no, no!" he yelped, tripping over his own two feet only for small pale hands to catch him. He looked up and saw Edian staring back at him with her red orbs.

"I need to talk to you."

"Now?"

Urokai frowned as he stepped in, pushing his red hair back as he mumbled something. Staring at Gradeus he raised an eyebrow "What? Were you doing something important?" he questioned, placing a hand on his hip with an unamused look on his face.

The white haired Noble ran a hand through his hair as he backed away from the blonde haired girl, who gave him a small frown. Dusting any offending dirt of his pants he folded his arms, staring at them both with dead eyes. His gaze drifted toward the book that was on the floor, and he ran his pale hand across his face; great, now it was going to take him forever to get back to the part he was on. "No. What is it?"

Edian went to open her mouth until Urokai cut in.

"Do you like me?"

Gradeus stared, dumbfounded for a second before shaking his head rapidly, a grin came across his face, and everybody knew that whatever the Agvain Family Leader had said, the other Clan leader found it immensely amusing. "Wait.. did I just hear you correctly or.. did you just say something along the lines of 'are you in love with me'?"

"You heard me."

Gradeus sighed, before he burst out laughing, clutching his stomach as he leaned over. "Pfft… what the heck? I clearly said I couldn't see myself with a redhead. And _you_ think you're so 'good looking' you could get my mind off of marrying a blonde?" he asked, finally gaining his composure. "I don't like people with red hair."

Edian pinched the bridge of her nose, a small smile on her face. Her red eyes were filled with somewhat of amusement. "That was pretty childish of you," she said with a light chuckle.

Urokai folded his arms, of course Edian was going to take the shorter Noble's side. Those two have been friends forever. "That was offensive."

"I told you, I can't see myself with a red-head," Gradeus stated flatly, humming.

Edian blinked, before she remembered something. Her red eyes scanned the room as the gears in her head were turning as she was wondering how she could words this without seeming intrusive. With a sigh, she decided there should be no need to worry about being '_intrusive'_. "What was it that _you_ had to tell Urokai so badly?"

Gradeus stared at her for a moment before he snapped his fingers. Walking over and picking up his book, a small smile came across his face. Turning to face the two, he nodded. "I wanted to tell Urokai that I told Raizel that he likes him," he stated plainly, opening his book again.

Urokai and Edian both stared.

Urokai curled his hand into a fist as he was taking heavy breaths, right now wanting to kill the other Noble; boy was Gradeus lucky he didn't have an heir, or else it would be Eternal Sleep for him. Squeezing his eyes shut he mumbled some mean and strong curse words about the white haired Noble. "Gradeus, you were supposed to tell him that Edian liked Raizel. Not that _I _did…. you can't even get a message right…."

"Whoops."

" '_Whoops'?!_ That's all you have to say?" Urokai demanded, taking a step forward as Gradeus was still reading his book, disinterested.

An insult that the white haired Noble said to the red-head was what made them break out into a huge argument. Both smack talking one another and throwing insults; along with the occasional kicking and screaming. Urokai was yelling at Gradeus to keep his voice down, while the white haired Noble was screaming at him to shut up.

Edian decided it was best to leave. And she also realized that both men were not reliable when it came to secrets, or facts. The blonde haired Noble also came to the realization that she was friends with _children. _


End file.
